So-called LARP (“laser activated remote phosphor”) headlights are known, in which primary light emitted by at least one laser light source is incident on a conversion element or luminescent body and is at least partially converted thereby into secondary light of a longer wavelength. The secondary light or mixed light (composed of the nonconverted primary light and the converted secondary light) emitted by the luminescent body is used as useful light to form a light emission pattern of the LARP headlight. At least one optical element is connected downstream of the luminescent body for beam forming of the light emission pattern, for example, at least one lens, at least one reflector, and/or at least one screen.
If damage occurs to the luminescent body or even a removal of the luminescent body occurs, for example, due to a thermal overload and/or frequent impacts, the primary light beam will be incident at least partially directly on the at least one downstream optical element and will exit as a concentrated light beam from the LARP headlight. This concentrated light beam may have such a high radiation intensity that strong dazzling or damage, particularly to the eyes and the skin, could occur in a few cases upon observation of the headlight by a human.